thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sidhe
Also known as the Fair Folk, Fey, and Fairies, they are a race of humanoid supernatural species. History Fairies were one of the original races native to Earth. They were created with the magical energy of the Earth. They served as guardians of the Earth, and fought alongside the Wizards and Paladin in the war against the forces of darkness, the Ancient Demons, who threatened humanity. For years they defended this plane but they grew bored and unfascinated with humans. Many left to a dimension of their own called Avalon, while others retreated to their own realms. Millennia later Fearies then began to travel back to the Earth, many were fascinated with the way humans had advanced. They would often breed with humans, even abducting humans taking them back to their realm. Titles Faery Godparent Groups Sub-Species Pixies Sidhe Variations Cosmic Faeries Sky Faeries Ethereal Faeries Earth Faeries Rustic Faeries Arctic Faeries Fae Powers & Abilities Faeries being inherently mystical creatures possess a wide variety of innate magical powers. *Telepathy: Fae are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes undead beings). They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If they concentrate, they can "turn off" this ability. If they focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and penetrate their memories, bringing back recollections of events a person had been forced to forget. *Mind Compulsion: *Dream Manipulation: Faeries can control dreams and subconscious. Faeries can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream *Psychometry: Fairies can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. *Photokinesis: Faeries can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True fairies can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can injure humans, the two natured and vampires but not maenads. The Photokinesis is the main manafestation of the fairy magic as it is able to produce multiple feats not other than being an offensive blast. The fairies can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconsious and return a persons conciousness. *Shapeshifting: *Illusion Casting: *Winged Flight: *Invisibility: *Enhanced Physical Attributes: *Energy Projection: *Teleportation: Fairies can teleport from their realm to the human world at will. It is also quite possible they can teleport within the human world. *Omnilinguism: *Immortality/Longevity: Because of their innate mystical nature, faeries can also utilize the external magical forces (sorcery) to achieve other great effects. Gallery 51vvOR1sy4L.jpg dream_faerie-992x1335.jpg Snowflake_fairy_by_Ironshod.jpg faerie_steed.jpg faerie_primping_bkgnd3.jpg th.2923222.jpeg Fairy-fairies-20490152-301-450.jpg Category:Fey Category:Faeries